Short of Eternity
by jryu0620
Summary: They found each other again. But what happens when reality throws them a challenge that changes the way they see the world, and how the world sees them? What happens when worlds collide and intertwine in an inseparable way?THIS IS A SEQUEL TO AFTER A CENTURY! YOU MUST READ IT FIRST.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

**Yay sequel but this chapter is kind of short. The next chapter is already in progress.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does! And I'm NOT Stephenie Meyer.**

Chp 1: Resolutions and Problems

BPOV

"Bella we have to go. We're going to be late," Edward mumbled into my hair. I sighed.

"Can we stay home today?" I asked pouting. Edward looked at the door briefly.

"Actually never mind. It's going to be sunny today." he said cheerfully. I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder again.

"I love you. Forever. You know that right?" I asked him.

"Yes," he answered. "I love you, too. Forever and ever and ever." He kissed my forehead. When he pulled away I was smiling. I looked into his golden eyes, showing my love for him.

Then Edward groaned, "What, Rosalie?"

I sighed. My relationship with Rosalie hadn't really improved. She had approved of me at first but when it was revealed that I had a power (or several rather) she had stopped trusting me, believing that I had hidden it from them. She had been attempting to be nicer, but she was still wary.

"Can I talk to Bella?" she asked softly, her melodic voice echoing throughout the now completely dead silent house. I looked at Edward with wide eyes. What did she want? It felt wrong to read her mind when she already liked me so little. Edward knew that. He nodded at me, signaling that it was okay. I took and deep unnecessary breath and stood up to get dressed. Edward followed throwing on a pair of pants, opting to stay topless and showing off his perfectly sculpted chest. I glared at him and he chuckled.

"Smug bastard," I muttered walking to the door. I opened the door and Rosalie was there.

"Bella, I was wondering if we could talk," Rosalie asked, softly.

I nodded, hesitantly, biting my lip. "Sure. Umm... where do you want to go?" I asked. Rosalie smiled a little bit, glad that I had agreed.

"Let's take a walk."

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

We were in the forest, walking at human pace and far enough from the house that no one else could hear.

"Bella, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry," Rosalie started. I opened my mouth to say that there was nothing that she had to be sorry for, that she was just worried and I would have wary as well, but she stopped me.

"I know you are going to be too forgiving. I've seen that you don't hold grudges very much over the past month, but I have to get this out because I do deserve it. I was just worried about my family's safety. I was sure that you were up to something and I was wrong, and I'm sorry. That's not a good enough excuse though. I should have trusted you."

"It's okay Rosalie," I told her, "Really, I understand you were protecting your family. I don't blame you."

Rosalie smiled at me. "Rose. Call me Rose."

I nodded. "Alright. Rose."

We ran back to the house together talking about ourselves. I was telling her a story about when he was human Edward when we walked up to the house.

We walked in the house laughing and I froze dead in my tracks. Edward was at his piano, the notes to the lullaby he had written me as humans fading, and the rest of the family was in the living area. But what had caught my eye was the fog collecting on the floor. Rose was staring at it, too. Edward looked up at me then followed my eyes. His eyes widened and he was at my side in a second. The mist turned into four very familiar ghostly figures.

"Mother? Father? Elizabeth? Mr. Masen?"

"Mother? Father? Renee? Mr. Swan?"

We spoke at the same time then looked at each other. Why were they here?

"Edward, I have told you to call me Charlie." my father reprimanded. Edward nodded. Edward's father had wanted me to call him Edward but it got confusing since they both looked up whenever I said Edward so I opted for calling Edward's dad Mr. Masen.

"Edward!" Elizabeth said, delighted. "It is wonderful to see you after all these years!"

"It's great to see you to mom," Edward answered smiling, still with wide eyes. The rest of the family was staring at the four ghosts.

"Bella! I am glad you to have found each other again. I was beginning to get worried."

"Hi Elizabeth," I responded. "I'm glad we've found each other as well."

"Oh, so Liz doesn't need to say 'call me Elizabeth'?" My mother complained.

"Um... not to be rude but Renee how are you here?" I asked her. She had said she wouldn't be able to visit again for a few years. It had been a month. She smiled at me.

"I am borrowing one of your father's visits?" she answered as a more of a question.

"You can do that?" I asked. She shook her head.

"The rules are not really mattering at this point," Renee explained. Edward and I looked at each other. I opened my shield and used my gift-borrowing power to read his mind.

_Why would the rules not matter?_

_I don't know, _he answered mentally. He was worried. I kept my shield open so that we could communicate.

"Renee," Mr. Masen warned.

"The rules are completely being disregarded anyways. why would it matter if we tell them?"

"They could get in trouble for what we have done," My dad said. Renee looked at him disapprovingly.

_Trouble?_ Edward asked.

_What kind of trouble? Why would they get in trouble? _I asked.

_I don't know baby_, Edward answered me silently putting his arm around my waist.

The rest of the family came out of their shock.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle said, getting up from the couch. Our parents turned to look at him.

"Hello, Carlisle," Elizabeth smiled, recognizing her old doctor.

"Elizabeth, it's nice to see you again," Carlisle said. "This is my family. My wife Esme. My daughter Alice and her husband Jasper. And my daughter Rosalie and her husband Emmett." He gestured to each of them.

"Hello," our parents said, simultaneously.

"It is nice to meet you all," Elizabeth said. "I am Elizabeth, Edward's mother. This is my husband, Edward Sr. This is Renee's wife, Charlie and you already know Renee from her...visit."

"Hi!" Alice smiled.

"Thank you for saving him all those years ago," Elizabeth told him. Carlisle shook his head, his eyebrows pulling together slightly.

"I shouldn't be thanked for turning an innocent person into what we are now," Carlisle replied sadly.

"But I should. This world is becoming horrible." Elizabeth said, before slapping a hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just let slip. Our fathers sighed, shaking their heads. You could almost hear them thinking, O_h Liz_.

"Horrible?" Edward asked alarmed. "Horrible how?"

He was imagining scenarios, things happening to our families. Awful things. I didn't know he could be so morbid. His arm tightened around me further.

_Easy, baby_ I thought. He relaxed his stiff position a little bit but not enough.

"Edward, I shouldn't have-"

"No, you have to tell us!"

"Watch your tone, young man," Mr. Masen berated his son. Edward grit his teeth, and his fist clenched.

"Sorry," Edward ground out.

_Edward, baby, calm down. You blowing up isn't going to help. Let's convince them to tell us. Calmly. Please._

He scolded his eyes for a moment before reopening them.

"Horrible how?" he asked, calmer.

"We should just tell them," Renee said looking at them. "This involves them too. They deserve to know."

They looked at her skeptically, debating. Then Mr. Masen sighed.

"I suppose that they should know," he said. "There is trouble in the after life at the moment. The most privileged members of our world, the High Council, are being over thrown. The leaders are anyways. It is chaotic."

"Who's over throwing them?" Jasper asked, sitting up straighter.

"Someone from this world. We are not as privileged as others, we are not as old and therefore less informed, so we do not know how." Mr. Masen answered.

"But do you know _who_?" Edward asked his father. He nodded.

"Who is it?" Edward asked when he didn't respond.

"Someone central to your world," Charlie answered him, rather than Mr. Masen.

"A vampire?" Esme asked, her eyebrows pulling together in concern. Charlie nodded. Emmett and Jasper stood up. Jasper and Alice stood next to each other and Emmett moved to Rose. Carlisle and Esme were standing close to one another, her hand on his shoulder.

"Several," Renee said. We all looked at one another. I assumed that were all sharing the same thought.

"The Volturi," Emmett spoke our conjoined thoughts. Our parents were silent for a moment before they nodded their heads.

"How?" Rosalie muttered as a question to herself.

"When did this happen?" Carlisle asked.

"A few days ago. The rumor is that the Volturi found out about us and found a way to cross over into out world, since you are already in a sense dead. It is complete chaos. We are now able to do as we please with near no restrictions. The Volturi are having trouble since we are already dead and their powers don't work on us. More and more ghosts are being summoned into this world.

"Summoned?" Carlisle asked, eager for new information.

"You can summon any ghost you wish. You do not even need to know their name. There are rules on accepting offerings, but since the High Council was overthrown..."

"We could summon our families?" Emmett asked. Renee nodded. We all sat for a brief moments taking in the information. We could summon anyone.

"Have you seen our families?" Carlisle asked no one in particular.

"We have seen some. We have seen Carlisle's mother and father, they are part of a more privileged group, as they are older and have experienced more. We have seen Emmett's who are just below our class. We have not seen Rosalie's or Jasper's family, but all of your families are up there," Charlie answered.

"I could summon my family," Alice muttered. We all looked at her in surprise.

"Alice, why would you summon you family?" Emmett asked the question we all direly wanted to know the answer to, no matter how rude it was.

"I have to," Alice said softly.

"How?" She asked, her eyes wide and pleading, looking at my parents and in-laws.

"I don't know if-"

"How?" she insisted, pressing for information.

"Food offering for humans. Blood for vampires." Charlie said, giving in.

"Human blood?" Carlisle asked. Charlie nodded gravely.

"It could be a small drop. Any amount would work." Charlie said. Carlisle nodded, seeming a little less alarmed.

"I could summon the vampire that changed me?" Alice asked. Mr. Masen nodded.

"How do we do it?" Alice asked again.

"Throw the offering into a fire and say the person's name or what you know them as. If you were to summon the vampire that turned you you would say 'the vampire that turned me'. However for your entire family you would say 'the Brandon Family'" Charlie said.

"Let's do it. We could all talk to our families," Alice said.

"But Alice your family-" Edward tried.

_She can't do this, _Edward thought. I saw the plan she had. She wanted this? I din't want to intrude and read Alice's mind, no matter how curious I was.

"I know. But I have to do this or I'll have to live with this... this feeling bottled up for the rest of my life."

Edward nodded in defeat, sighing.

"Alright so we'll all summon our families and say what we have to say," Alice said, leaving no room for argument. We all nodded.

"Someone start a fire," Emmett boomed.

EPOV

A fire was blazing and the smell of human food permeated the air. Revolting. Bella was eating her head in my shoulder and my arm was wrapped around her waist.

I saw what Alice was planning she wanted the full truth and she wanted to show her father that she was fine and happy, not crazy. I understood where she was coming from, the sudden totally un-Alice-like sadistic-ness. She wanted to show him that he had lost, in the end.

Emmett wanted to see his family again, his sister and older brothers and mother.

Rosale planned on explaining to her parents how awful Royce was, what he had done.

Carlisle wanted to see his parents, who he bared no ill will towards. He loved them. What little he remembered of them anyways.

Esme was the most surprising. She wanted to confront her parents. Almost... scold them, for not listening to her pleas to leave her human husband, who ha treated her appallingly.

Jasper didn't really have too much to say to his parents. He did however wish to apologize to the vampire newborns that he had... disposed of in his time in Maria's army.

Bella and I had seen our parents, but we hadn't talked to them in private. Not that the others would get the chance to either. We would all be present.

"So why does this work?" Carlisle asked Charlie.

"Food out here smells a lot better to us than it does in there. If you throw a little food into a fire and invite the ghost into the fire, we would not be able to resist it. But we cannot enter the fire unless we're summoned. It is our most sacred law, though some still do not obey."

"Renee? Charlie? Elizabeth? Mr. Masen? Are you here? We have some news for you." An unmistakable voice sounded. I would know this voice anywhere. Our parents looked at each other in panic.

"Not now, dear," Renee called.

"This is important! Nothing could possibly be more important."

"He's going to kill me," another voice hissed. A male's voice. I froze.

"He won't kill you. Come on." The woman's voice whispered

"We have something to tell you,"The woman called, happily. Two figures made of fog appeared behind our parents, walking towards them. A man and a woman. The were looking at each other and the woman tripped.

"Be careful." The man laughed.

They looked up and they froze simultaneously.

The woman had brown hair and brown eyes. The man had bronze hair and green eyes. Their attire suggested that they had just come back from a stroll in 1918. He had his arm around her shoulder. My arm tightened around Bella's waist.

"I guess there is something that is a bit more important at the moment. Mother, you couldn't have warned us?"

**(A/N)**

**What do you think? Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

**Let me warn you now. This is the most confusing chapter EVER. I got confused writing it and I know the plot.**

**********Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

EPOV

It was Bella and I. But it _wasn't_. _I_ had Bella in my arms. And _I_ was wearing jeans and a hoodie. Bella, the one in my arms, had on _my_ shirt and a pair of jeans. _They_ had human eyes. Eyes that were looking straight at us. They had appeared out of thin air, seemingly.

_What the hell? _Emmett thought, looking between Bella and me and our ghosts.

_If they're there then how are they here? _Jasper was looking between the four of us as well.

_Did they lie to us then? _Rosalie thought maliciously.

_Why didn't they tell us that we existed in their world? _Carlisle wondered.

_Edward! I CAN'T SEE! Can you hear them?_ I shook my head infinitesimally, answering Alice's question.

_How? _Esme thought.

"What is going on?" My Bella asked breathlessly, looking at our ghosts and asking our unspoken questions.

Elizabeth sighed, ignoring my Bella's question. "You said that you would be out longer dears."

"We were, then we had to tell you something so we came back, but it can wait." the Bella not in my arms said.

"Mother, couldn't you have told us that you were planning to contact them? We would have been out longer." I said. But it wasn't me.

"Oh my God you guys!" A familiar voice was in the background. Bella put her face in her hand. "I'm so excited! I can't believe- oh"

It was Alice, but it wasn't. She was back further back than the others as if she were just entering a room which I suppose she could have been. In their world. Were they in a room and their images projected to Earth then? I heard our Alice gasp. Jasper inhaled a sharp breath.

_Oh my god!_ Alice was staring wide eyed at... herself.

_So it's all of us then? Not just Edward and Bella. Where am I? _Rosalie wondered.

"Alice" the ghost of Bella sighed, "You never said you were coming."

Alice's ghost walked towards us, "Well, when you told me that you-"

"SHH!" Ghost Bella hissed, "No."

_That she, _Bella's thoughts faltered, _I, what?_

"But Bella-"

"No. I'm not saying anything with them here. No one else knows."

Alice's ghost bit her lip, looking guilty. Bella's eyes widened.

"You told?" she asked in disbelief. Alice nodded sheepishly.

"Who," Bella demanded fiercely.

"Everyone."

_All of us? _We all thought.

"Damn," Bella muttered.

"Language, young lady," My mother scolded.

"They're here," Ghost Alice murmured. Ghost Bella looked at her, outraged.

"What?"

"Hey Bell-" another voice called. Rosalie's eyes widened and her grip on Emmett's arm tightened.

"Rose, stay in the hallway," Bella's ghost called. My ghost's eyes widened in realization.

"Bella, love, they have to find out eventually," my ghost told her. She nodded, not in agreement but acknowledgment.

_Find out what? _My Bella asked me.

_I don't know, love._

"They will, but not now. It will upset _them_."

"Bella, waiting won't make it any easie-"

"Why is my Rose in the hall?" A voice boomed loudly. Emmett appeared walking towards us.

Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other with wide eyes.

_What is going on? How are we there?_ the thought was coming from several of us, in different forms.

_Hallway? So they are in a room then, _Bella thought.

_I suppose they are. The living room maybe. _I thought back.

"Get back out there with her Em! And keep _everyone_ there, out of this room."

"If this concern's us don't we have a right to know?" My Bella asked. Ghost Bella's eyes met hers.

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

"Hold up!" Emmett boomed loudly, coming out of his shock and snapping others out of theirs. "How the hell is this happening? WHY ARE WE GHOSTS?"

"Whoa is that me?" Emmett's ghost said in the background. We all ignored him.

Ghost Bella opened her mouth as if to say something but closed her mouth Emmett wasn't having that.

"Oh no! You're telling us!"

"Be more polite," my ghosted hissed at him, wrapping his arms around Bella's ghost protectively. Emmett raised an eyebrow surprised.

"He has a right to be upset," I countered. My ghost shot me a withering look, trying to silence me. I shot him-me- the same look.

"You would do the same," he retorted. With hesitation, I nodded. Yes, I would do the same for Bella.

"Dude I'm going in there! Alice is there!" Jasper's voice sounded faintly.

"No, Bella said to keep everyone out here!"

"Well, Bella will have to deal with it then!"

"OW!" Emmett's ghost yelled as Jasper's ghost became visible. He froze.

"Oh. That's why you wanted us out of here."

"Obviously," Bella's ghost said.

"Please," Carlisle spoke, "What is going on?"

"When you got turned into vampire's you died as well, since your hearts stopped beating. so you came up to the ghost world, but stayed on earth." Charlie explained. We all looked at each other with wide eyes.

_So what happens when we die then?_ Carlisle wondered.

"Was there a reason that you couldn't tell us this before?" Rosalie hissed.

"We're _all_ there. This will crush her when she find's out," Rosalie's ghost muttered in realization.

"Rose go home and take Em with you," Bella's ghost called.

"No. Their going to find out. They might as well find out from a first hand source." Rosalie's ghost answered.

"You said it yourself it will crush her!"

"Their going to find out anyways."

"Do you want to see Esme, Alice, me, and yourself cry?"

"They have a right to know."

"Exactly what I said," Emmett muttered. We all hushed him.

"Rose get out of here!" Bella's ghost hollered

"I'm coming in there!"

"No! Rose, don't!"

But it was too late. She had stepped out from around the hallway.

We froze, not breathing or moving in any way.

She was cradling her large, swollen stomach. Swollen with a child.

"Your pregnant?" Rosalie asked furiously. Her ghost nodded.

"Rosalie let me explain. I know-"

"Save it," she huffed before spinning on her heels and running into the house. there was a resounding crash that echoed through the forest.

"Bella, Edward I think we need to talk," Charlie said gruffly. "We will be in contact with you shortly."

"You said if we wanted to talk to a ghost we just had to throw food into the fire and say who we wanted to talk to?" Alice ghosts's eyes widened in realization.

"Yes," Charlie responded hesitantly. Alice raised the food in her hand.

"All our families," she said, fire in her eyes as she threw the food in.

"Alice, no!"

But it was too late. Time slowed down.

The fire hit the food and Rosalie's ghost let out a blood curling shriek of agony, collapsing to the floor and clutching her stomach.

At the same time a scream sounded from inside the house. Rose.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled from inside the house. Emmett's ghost ran into view

Bella's ghost dropped to floor with a loud shriek of her own, not a fraction of a second later, just as my Bella.

I dropped to my knees and screamed, "Bella!" My hands hovered over her body, not knowing what hurt.

My ghost dropped to his knees at the exact same time, doing exactly as I did. My eyes were frantic as I watched my wife clutch her stomach, curling into a ball.

Our parents gasped, looking at Bella's ghost and mine.

"You son of a-" Charlie started, moving forward. My ghost looked at him with furious eyes.

"You can kill me later," he snapped, surprising Charlie. My ghost returned his attention to Bella. I was still trying to figure out what was wrong. They were all writhing in agony, letting out shrieks.

"THE FIRE! PUT OUT THE FIRE!" Bella's, Rose's, Alice's, and my ghost yelled. Our Alice hastily ran into the house and came back out a half second later with a fire extinguisher. She put out the fire and the girls almost immediately stopped screaming, reducing their noises to small whimpers and moans of pain.

"Bella?" my ghost and I asked at the same time.

"Rose?" Emmett's ghost asked. We heard Em ask the same to the Rosalie who had run into our house.

"Bella, are you okay. Please, baby, please," My ghost turned his eyes to Alice, furious. "We told you not to! Why?" He growled through his teeth.

"It's not... Alice's...fault," Bella's ghost said between gasps. Both Bella's were clutching their stomachs. Bella's face was paler than normal.

"YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT?" Charlie exclaimed, furiously, his face going red. My ghost's face paled considerably.

"Told you he was going to kill me," he muttered. Bella's ghost let out a breathless laugh.

**(A/N)**

**The next chapter will be longer and will explain more things.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) **

**This will clear some things up but it will also confuse you on a whole new level.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does! And I'm NOT Stephenie Meyer.**

GBPOV

I walked into out house, dragging Edward, elated with the news that we had just received.

"Bella, please." Edward begged once again. I simply laughed, brushing off his worry. It was a completely pointless worry. He stopped walking, bringing both of us to a halt. I turned around. Edward was looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Please, don't make me do this now. Give it a day or five," he begged. I laughed and stepped towards him. His mood seemed to get a little better when I moved closer. I wrapped my arms around I'm and he hugged me back, an automatic reaction.

"It"ll be fine, Edward. I won't let my dad hurt you. Besides I already rang Alice and told her."

"It's not just _your_ dad I'm worried about. It's mine as well."

"They'll both be happy," I assured. He didn't look fully convinced. I sighed, looking around briefly. No one else was in sight. I quickly reached up on my toes to give him a quick kiss. He relaxed. "We can do this," I told him, looking sight into his eyes, his beautiful emerald green eyes. He nodded grabbing my hand once again. We walked back home hand in hand.

I walked up the front steps of the porch and Edward walked in front of me, opening the door. I smiled and thanked him as I went in.

"Renee? Charlie? Elizabeth? Mr. Masen? Are you here? We have some news for you." I asked as Edward took my coat. I smiled at him. HE smiled his dazzling crooked smiled back.

"Not now, dear," Renee called.

"This is important! Nothing could possibly be more important."

"He's going to kill me," Edward hissed at me, lowering his voice so only I could hear.

"He won't kill you. Come on." I whispered back, trying to be reassuring. He nodded and we walked into the living room

"We have something to tell you," I called, looking at Edward rather than the room. I tripped over nothing. As usual.

"Be careful." Edward laughed, grabbing me before I fell to the floor. I smiled back.

We looked at our parents then and froze at the sight.

There was a fire burning in the fireplace, my Parents and Edward's gathered around the fire. BUt what was significant was the figures inside the fire. Our family. Our second family. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. What stood out the most was... us.

"I guess there is something that is a bit more important at the moment. Mother, you couldn't have warned us?" I asked looking at Renee with worried eyes.

"What is going on?" Bella asked breathlessly, looking at us.

Elizabeth sighed, ignoring Bella's question. "You said that you would be out longer dears."

"We were, then we had to tell you something so we came back, but it can wait," I said.

"Mother, couldn't you have told us that you were planning to contact them? We would have been out longer." Edward said. He was just as worried as I was, if not more. He knew what this meant. And right now that wasn't good.

"Oh my God you guys!" Alice. No! Why? Why was she here? "I'm so excited! I can't believe- oh"

She ran into the room and stopped seeing the scene in front of her.

We heard Jasper and Alice's vampire forms gasp.

"Alice" I sighed, "You never said you were coming."

Alice danced forward in a way that only Alice could, "Well, when you told me that you-"

"SHH!" I hissed. My eyes widened trying to convey the message, "No."

"But Bella-"

"No. I'm not saying anything with them here. No one else knows."

Alice bit her lip, a guilty look entering her face. my eyes widened further. She had told everyone.

"You told?" I asked, needing to be sure. Alice nodded sheepishly.

"Who?" I asked, though I already knew the answer

"Everyone." Alice said. _Damn_ I cursed in my head.

"Language, young lady," My mother scolded. I hadn't realized that I had said it out loud

"They're here," Alice murmured, just loud enough for me to hear it. My eyes shot up, looking at her once again.

"What?"

"Hey Bell-" Rose called from the hallway.

"Rose, stay in the hallway," I called back, trying to keep her out. She was six months pregnant and there was no way that we could explain that with out giving ourselves away. I couldn't tell our vampires this. they would be devastated, thought there was a way... _No, _I scolded myself. Edward, grabbed my lightly turning me to face him. He understood.

"Bella, love, they have to find out eventually," he told me. I nodded saying, I know that.

"They will, but not now. It will upset _them_."

"Bella, waiting won't make it any easie-"

"Why is my Rose in the hall?" Emmet asked bursting into the room. I sighed.

"Get back out there with her Em! And keep _everyone_ there, out of this room."

"If this concern's us don't we have a right to know?" Bella asked. My eyes met hers. It sent an uncomfortable chill up my spine.

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

"Hold up!" Emmett's vampire boomed loudly. I was used to the noise, "How the hell is this happening? WHY ARE WE GHOSTS?"

"Whoa is that me?" Emmett called from the hall. We didn't other to answer since he knew it was already. He wasn't _that_ idiotic.

I opened my mouth then closed it, trying to come up with a good way to explain it. Emmett didn't like that.

"Oh no! You're telling us!"

"Be more polite," Edward hissed at him through the fire, wrapping his arms around I protectively. Emmett raised an eyebrow surprised. MAybe he was surprised that he had stood up to a vampire. We were in no harm since he couldn't even touch us and we dealt with Emmett nearly every day so he didn't scare us.

"He has a right to be upset," Edward's vampire countered. Edward shot himself a withering look, one that would have worked on anyone but me and himself.

"You would do the same," he retorted. His vampire thought for a second before nodded hesitantly. He would do the same for his Bella. I had been so relieved when they had found each other. When they were apart it was like half of my mind was in agony while the other half was in pure bliss. It was excruciatingly annoying.

"Dude I'm going in there! Alice is there!" Jasper's voice sounded from the hall. We turned to look in that direction.

"No, Bella said to keep everyone out here!" Emmett responded, attempting to keep Jasper out of the room

"Well, Bella will have to deal with it then!"

"OW!" Emmett's ghost yelled. Jasper had kicked him. Hard. He walked in hastily before freezing in his tracks.

"Oh. That's why you wanted us out of here."

"Obviously," I said.

"Please," Carlisle's vampire spoke, "What is going on?"

"When you got turned into vampire's you died as well, since your hearts stopped beating. so you came up to the ghost world, but stayed on earth." Charlie explained. They looked at one another with wide eyes.

"Was there a reason that you couldn't tell us this before?" Rosalie's vampire hissed.

"We're _all_ there. This will crush her when she find's out," Rosalie muttered in realization, from the hall. Her biggest desire was to have a child. Her vampire had been devastated, knowing that she couldn't have a baby of her own.

"Rose go home and take Em with you," I called. Maybe she would since she knew why.

"No. Their going to find out. They might as well find out from a first hand source." Rosalie answered. _No Rose, please don't!, _I pleaded mentally, _What do you think it will do to the rest of them?_

"You said it yourself it will crush her!"

"Their going to find out anyways."

"Do you want to see Esme, Alice, me, and yourself cry?" I asked, bordering hysteria.

"They have a right to know."

"Exactly what I said," Emmett's vampire muttered. We all hushed him.

"Rose get out of here!" I hollered desperately, trying to get her to leave.

"I'm coming in there!"

"No! Rose, don't!"

But it was too late. She had stepped out from around the hallway.

_Oh Rose, _I thought. I could almost hear Edward thinking the same thing.

She was cradling her stomach. She had yet to name the little boy residing in her stomach so called him 'the baby'. That would have to change.

"Your pregnant?" Rosalie's vampire asked furiously.

Rose nodded. "Rosalie let me explain. I know-"

"Save it," she huffed before spinning on her heels and running into the house. There was a resounding crash that even we heard, through the fire projection.

"Bella, Edward I think we need to talk," Charlie said gruffly. He turned to the fire then "We will be in contact with you shortly."

"You said if we wanted to talk to a ghost we just had to throw food into the fire and say who we wanted to talk to?" Alice's eyes widened in realization, knowing what she wanted to do..

"Yes," Charlie responded hesitantly, not understanding yet. Alice's vampire raised the food in her hand.

"All our families," she said, fire in her eyes as she threw the food in.

"Alice, no!" We all screamed.

But it was too late. Time slowed down.

The fire hit the food and Rose let out a blood curling shriek of agony, collapsing to the floor and clutching her stomach.

At the same time a scream sounded from inside the house. Rosalie's vampire had felt the pain.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled from inside the house. Emmett ran into the room, bending down by her. I barley had time to register that because that that moment an agonizing pain radiated from my stomach. I let out a scream of pain as I collapsed to the floor. My vampire did the same. There was fire in both of my minds. Vampire and Ghost. The pain was more intense then when we had both died, though in separate ways. This was the only time since then that we had felt pain together and it was so much worse now.

Edward dropped to his knees next to me, frantically trying to help. _The fire,_ I thought. But I didn't not have the strength to say it.

Our parents gasped, looking at us I assume. I couldn't open my eyes. It hurt too much. I clutched at my stomach, trying to stop the pain. I vaguely heard Rosalie screaming. Everything that I heard seemed to be heard as if I were submerged in water.

"You son of a-" Charlie started. He was cut off.

"You can kill me later," Edward snapped snapped, surprising writhed in agony, holding our stomaches, all four of us. _Let the babies be okay, _I prayed.

"THE FIRE! PUT OUT THE FIRE!" I finally found the straight to yell just as the others did. The pain died down almost a second later. I sighed in relief, but still rolled around, moaning in pain. I opened my eyes weakly.

"Bella?" I heard Edward, in both forms, ask.

"Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Bella, are you okay. Please, baby, please," Edward murmured into my ear. He turned to Alice's vampire, furious. "We told you not to! Why?" He growled through his teeth.

"It's not... Alice's...fault," I said between gasps, attempting to recover. Edward held my head up, placing my head into his lap. I was still clutching my stomach. My forehead was beaded with sweat and my face felt feverish. Edward attempted to cool me by touching his hand to my cheek. It worked a little bit. Our hands were cool.

"YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT?" Charlie exclaimed, furiously, his face going red. Edward paled considerably.

"Told you he was going to kill me," he muttered to me. I let out a breathless laugh.

"Yes," I murmured, "he did. It's such a rarity. To have a child. Nearly impossible."

He spluttered, unable to find a suitable response.

"One hundred years, father," I murmured, tiredly.

He sighed in resignation. "Sorry."

I felt considerably better now, with Edward's hand stroking my face, calming the warm skin. I made effort to sit up, but Edward's hand stopped me.

"I'm fine," I whispered to him. He looked into my eyes for a second, trying to decide if I was telling the truth or hiding the pain. He seemed satisfied with what he saw and helped me sit up.

"Rose?" I asked, turning to look at her. She was sitting up, leaning against Emmett, just like I was leaning against Edward. Her face was pale, her forehead beaded with sweat. She was cradling her stomach. She seemed to be in more pain than I was. _Oh Rose,_ I thought sadly.

I looked into the fire where eight vampires were looking at us. My vampire self was leaning against Edward just like I was, sitting on the floor. Emmett had brought Rosalie out of the house to have Carlisle look at her.

"I'm here!" Carlisle's voice called as he rushed into the room, with Esme at his side. Her face was streaked with tears. Someone must have called them and told them to come over. I had thought Alice had said that everyone was here? As if knowing what I was thinking Alice spoke up.

"They were running late." she explained. I nodded weakly. Carlisle was at my side quickly.

"I'm fine," I said. "Help Rose." His eyes shot up, as if he hadn't noticed that Rosalie was here. He was at Rose's side in a second, trying to see if he could determine if anything was wrong. We had gained all the knowledge that out vampire selves had over the years so he was pretty much the best doctor in the ghost world. I let out a breath as I attempted to stand. Edward scrambled to his feet, helping me up and giving me someone to lean on.

"Your pregnant?" Bella asked me. It was odd, looking at myself and answering her questions, referring to her as if she were not me.

"Yes. Edward and I found out today. That was the news we had to tell," I responded. She nodded, looking saddened. "I'm sorry," I whispered. She would hear me. I knew what she was thinking without crossing over into her mind and she knew what I was thinking, since I was her. She nodded saying ,"I understand" and "It's alright" at the same time.

"Em!" Rosalie's vampire called in a panicked voice, even though he was holding her.

"Rose?" Emmett asked alarmed. I looked at Edward, just as he looked at me. We knew what was happening. It would happen to me as well, now that we had interacted with each other. We looked back at the blonde female vampire, who was holding the newly formed bump at her stomach.

**(A/N)**

**Cliffhanger-ish kind of, Sorry about that but it seemed like a good way to end to chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)**

**Merry Christmas and Happy late Hanukkah! This is your gift from me!**

**************Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

BPOV

We looked at Rosalie with wide eyes. When we had become vampires we truly had frozen. Our changes, if any ever occurred, were emotional. Vampires changed when they found their mate or lost their mate. Yet we were looking right at her. At the bump on her stomach that hadn't been there one minute ago. We were frozen, none of us breathing.

Our ghosts. _They_ had known. My ghost and Edward's had exchanged glances just as we had all looked at Rosalie.

"It's true," Edward's ghost murmured, breaking the silence. Everyone began talking.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett asked.

"You think it's true?" Charlie asked Edward.

"What's true?" Carlisle asked.

"It's the only explanation," My ghost said.

"It isn't possible," Renee said. Elizabeth and Mr. Masen nodded in agreement.

"Explain it some other way then!" Edward's ghost said defiantly.

"I can't see," Alice was muttering like a mantra.

"This isn't possible," Jasper said staring at the ghosts.

"Vampires can't change," Esme was saying.

"EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" Rosalie yelled. Her scream echoed through the woods. Everybody fell silent. She stepped out of Emmett's grasp. Emmett studied her every move, as if she would break.

"Am I pregnant?" she asked, her hopeful eyes gazing at her ghost. Her ghost's jaw clenched briefly before she nodded reluctantly. Rosalie's face lit up, her eyes shining. I had never seen her so happy. The others looked surprised as well, like they had never seen her smile.

Emmett smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

"How?" Edward asked. His ghost answered.

"Only ghosts that have, no offense, living corpses can become pregnant. It's very rare for it to happen. Whenever it happens it's miraculous. We don't know much about these instances. Only myths and legends. Supposedly, if we don't interact with our vampires only the ghost will become pregnant. But if the ghost and vampire interact, their lives intertwine. Anything major that happens to the ghost will happen to the ghost and vice versa."

"Wait," I interrupted, realization widening my eyes, "Are you saying I'm pregnant, too?"

Edward was looking me, tensely, but with hope in his eyes. He had always wanted a child as a human. I knew that. I wanted it, too. More than I had realized.

"Yes."

Edward laughed in amazement. His eyes sparkled as he looked at me. A smile stretched across my face. Edward pulled my into a hug. I buried my face into his shoulder and I felt him do the same to my hair. I hadn't been this happy sine I had married Edward. I let my shield down, showing Edward how happy I was. I borrowed his mind reading to see what he was thinking.

He was just as overjoyed as I was, if not more. One of Edward's biggest regrets was not being able to have children with me; to be able to give me children.

"Hold up!" Emmet's ghost said. We separated, but took my hand, "aren't there going to be problems with this?"

Edward's ghost shook his head slowly. "There shouldn't be any problems except for the fact that we don't know much," He turned to us, "There is an easier way than to tell you the legends."

"How?" Carlisle asked.

"We can show you," his ghost responded. A brilliant white flash blinded my eyes. I closed my eyes and the white disappeared. When I opened my eyes again I was in a living room, with everyone. There was a coffee table and two couches in the room. It was decorated familiarly. I had seen the style as a human, in... Elizabeth's house. and eventually in ours when she had redecorated our house for us. Edward's arm was around my waist, but it felt... different.

Edward was down looking at me. He looked human. His eyes were green and his skin was flushed. He sucked in a breath when he saw my face. I lifted my hand to my face. It was warmer than it should have been. I looked around at everyone. Our parents were standing, blocking a fire. Around us were Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet, who all had confused expressions on their faces. they looked distracted, as if having inner debates.

**Hey** a voice sounded in my mind. I jumped. It was my voice, but I hadn't thought it.

"Welcome to our home," Charlie said. My eyes popped out of my head. I understood now. We had somehow moved into our ghosts bodies. Our parents sifted positions, giving us a view at the fire.

It was us. Our bodies. We could see them they were standing. I struggled to move back into my body.

**Calm** **down**, my voice sounded. I listened more carefully to the voice and noticed it sounded human.

"What happened?" I asked out loud. My voice sounded human. My hand flew to my throat at the sound and Edward's eyes widened.

"It's hard to explain. Your mind crossed over into the afterlife."

"How do we go back?" Rosalie demanded. She flinched suddenly as if she had been scolded. She had, I realized. We all had our ghosts talking to us because they were in these bodies with us. We were all curious I could tell, and we all looked distracted.

**I can show you how to go back. Give me control for a minute. **

_How?_ I thought.

**Relax,** my ghost told me. I did and I was suddenly a spectator in my own body. I was here, but I was trapped. I couldn't control how my body moved or what it saw. I saw what my ghost was doing. Her thoughts were split in a way. I realized that one side was what we were seeing on earth and one was what were were seeing here, in the after life. I hadn't seen it before, but now that I had, it was simple to see how I would go back. I would just have to focus more on one side then the other.

_Can I do this too? _I asked.

**Yes, now that you've felt it, you can. I'll give you control again.**

We could think in unison, I realized. We could become one person.

_We can can't we?_

**Yes we can, but don't do it. It would destroy one or both of us. But we can think in unison since we are the same person.**

_You've done this before, _I accused.

**Yes. I stayed quiet and you didn't even realize that I was there. I have your memories. It's only fair that I give you mine. Search through whatever you want. My memories of being human are cleaner than yours**.

_Alice. Does Alice remember? _ I asked alarmed.

**Yes.**

_Do you have the same powers that we do_?

**To some extent. Jasper can influence people but not as much as his vampire can. Alice can see the future just as much as she could when she was human. Edward can't hear exactly what people think, but he knows along what lines that you are thinking. He's... what's the word? Intuitive? Sensitive to how others feel? Something like that. I can borrow powers. You aways could, but you didn't realize it. Apparently, I was a good imitator as a human. **

_What about when we're here? Then can we use our powers?_**  
**

**Yes, being here actually enhances powers. I don't know what the enhancement is for everyone yet, but we should find out soon. You can enhance it on Earth a bit as well by being here.**_  
_

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes," we both responded. It came out as one response.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. I was overwhelmed but I was alright.

"Can you read my mind?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Now?" I asked, taking down my shield. She was right I had more control over it. It was easier than it was on Earth.

"I can hear you. I can turn it off though," he responded.

"HALLELUJAH!" Emmett yelled, throwing his hands up. "We are wrestling! _Right now_!"

"NO!" We all yelled at once. Emmett cowered from Rosalie's glare.

"Show them everything," Charlie said. Then I was sucked into a memory.

**"We, the council, as a whole agree that from this day forward associating with vampires will be illegal. Any ghost caught fraternizing with vampires shall be punished as the council see it fit." The boom of the wooden gavel echoed through the room and loud complaints filled the air. Edward turned the television off. We didn't need to see the recording of the Disassociation Law. We had seen it multiple times. **

The memory shifted.

**"Bella the Volturi have entered the ghost world."**

**"What?" I responded. The Volturi. A shiver of fear went through me as I thought it through.**

The memory shifted again.

**"We have to stop it. They'll take over. There's only one way, Bella."**

**"I can't do this."**

**"You have to."**

**"Mother, I will not take advantage of _my _body!"**

**"Do you want to save us all or not? You are the only one that can do this."**

Another shift.

**"Bella this is dangerous," Edward's voice was pleading.**

**"I have to, Edward."**

**"Wait for a while. Please. Don't do this. Your risking your life."**

**"I'll be fine."**

A shiver went through me as I saw the next one.

**"Umm... I may," I said, trying my acting skills out, "have completely forgot to mention something before."**

**Everyone turned to look at me.**

**"Vampires don't forget anything. What are you hiding?" Rosalie growled at me. Rosalie hated me here. She had mentioned that before I had come so it wasn't a big surprise. Edward growled at her, stepping in front of me slightly.**

**"No, she's right. I am hiding something. Only because it's not something that I like sharing."**

**"Well?" Rosalie questioned me. She was scry when she wanted to be.**

**"I have a power that don't necessarily always have control of. But, when I do it's beneficial in a fight."**

**"What is it?" Jasper asked. I shifted uncomfortably. I had never done this on Earth and I wasn't sure that I could do it.**

**Edward gasped suddenly and I knew it was working. I turned to him, looking puzzled, trying to convince him that I didn't know anything.**

**"Try to attack me," I said, now confident that it would work, looking Jasper straight in the eyes. I let Edward hear what I wanted him to. I had gotten quite good at this over the years. What? I shook my head, trying to get him not to move. I focused on Jasper, my eyes glazing over. Jasper swayed.**

**_Attack me, _I whispered into his mind.  
**

**He suddenly went berserk. He sprung at me and I made sure to put my shield up..**

**He was knocked back.**

**He shook his head and sat up off of the dirt ground, holding his head. Alice ran to Jasper and knelt at his side, her hand on his shoulder.**

**"What was that?" Alice asked, cautiously.**

**"My power," I said, earning the betrayal of everyone. I left my body, leaving her to deal with the situation.**

I shook off the rage for the time being as the memory shifted to another.

**"You know why we outlawed it, Aro," I heard. I hid behind a wall quickly, staying as quiet as possible.**

**"Yes, but you had no right. You denied us all what we wanted when you outlawed summons and visiting, Lucius. And you will pay with the price of your world. We've never forgotten this as you wished. We remembered and plotted in silence. And now it is time for us to take revenge."**

**I walked slowly away from the alley ad back the way I had come, forgetting the errands that I had to run.**

I tried to get out. I wanted to see none of this. She wouldn't let me out.

**"I asked my father," Carlisle said, sitting down on the couch, "why interaction with vampires was illegal. From what he heard vampires were becoming pregnant because of their ghosts."**

**"Pregnant?" I asked astonished. Edward held my hand tightly.**

**"Yes when ghosts are old enough and their corpses, so to speak, are still walking on Earth they can become pregnant. The vampire will be affected as well with interaction. You see, when vampires and ghosts interact they become joined in a way. Anything physical that majorly affects one of the form will affect the other."**

**"So you're saying that we could have a child?"Edward asked eagerly. I grinned. **

**"Is that all you got out of this conversation?"**

**Edward and I looked at each other. "Yes," we answered together. **

She let me go. I could see the world again. The others looked equally gazed.

"You lied to me?" I asked Renee. She nodded.

"Why?" I demanded. "Why!"

"We couldn't introduce you to the ghost world so suddenly. You had no idea about any of this." I was angry. Angry at Renee. Angry at ghosts. Angry at myself.

"Will we get into trouble for being here?" Edward asked, his voice a scary calm.

"No. The Volturi have been wrecking havoc here. They overthrew the council. That's why we started this. You are the only vampire coven large enough to put and end to the madness."

_Why did you agree to this?_ I asked my ghost.

**I didn't know what was really going on until it was too late. I want this for you. I do. I know how happy I was when I found out that we could have a child. I know how it feels. remember I am _you. _I think the same way that you do.**

"Why would we?" I asked. I wanted to have a baby. Rose did too. She was glaring fiercely at Renee. Our eyes connected for a moment and I knew for sure that neither of us would back down from this. We would have children. We would make sure of it.

I looked at Edward he was looking at his parents in disbelieve.

_How could they do this to us?_ He was thinking. He didn't consider them his parents anymore. They were strangers. Strangers that were trying to take away his child. We locked eyes and he knew I was thinking the same. We would have this baby. Whether they wanted us to or not.

**(A/N)**

**Review with any questions about this chapter. Not future things. Next post should be around New Year's but it might be later. Merry Christmas and Happy Late Hanukah and in case I don't update by New year's day have a happy new year.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)**

**I was thinking about doing an outtake on what the everyone's ghosts said to each of them. What do you think? Sorry it's short. and late.**

******Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! OR THE CHARACTERS! Stephenie Meyer does and I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER!**

_Where we last left off:**  
**_

_"Why would we?" I asked. I wanted to have a baby. Rose did too. She was glaring fiercely at Renee. Our eyes connected for a moment and I knew for sure that neither of us would back down from this. We would have children. We would make sure of it._

_I looked at Edward he was looking at his parents in disbelieve._

_How could they do this to us? He was thinking. He didn't consider them his parents anymore. They were strangers. Strangers that were trying to take away his child. We locked eyes and he knew I was thinking the same. We would have this baby. Whether they wanted us to or not._

BPOV

_Edward, _Rose thought. I was borrowing Edward's power so that I could read minds as well, _We have to fight. I'm not letting this baby go and neither are you. _He nodded. I nodded as well. She relaxed.

**_Does everyone agree with us?_ **Rosalie's ghost wondered. We nodded.

"You agreed to this Bella," Renee reminded me.

"I didn't know it was for _this._" I asked. "You said this was to save our world! You said it would help! You didn't say it was because you didn't want vampires to become pregnant! You didn't even tell _us _that we_ could _become pregnant!" At some point my rage had joined with my ghosts and had let itself out. Renee stayed silent.

**I shouldn't have said that. Only the oldest ghosts are supposed to know about that. Now she knows that someone told me. The only one old enough to know even a little bit of information and would be willing to tell me is Carlisle,** My ghost berated herself.

_**Stop that! **_Edward's voice scolded. It was Edward, but it was his ghost. _**It's not your fault. Carlisle will be fine. We all will.**_ I looked at Edward.

_I'm not helping them, _I told him.

_None of the others are going to help them, Bella. They're all behind us no matter what we do, _Edward responded.

**We**_**'re all behind you as well. **_**All _of us, _**Edward's ghost told me. My ghost showed her agreement. He was right. They were all going to back us up on this. I didn't know just because I was reading their minds. I knew because they were family. More than the ghosts of my parents, standing in front of me, were.

"We're not going to help you with this, Renee. None of us are." The Cullen's, my family, moved behind me showing their support. Renee looked at us in shock. none of the others would meet our eyes meet our eyes. They hadn't really approved of Renee's actions.

"But Bella this is what we wanted." Renee tried to reason. I shook my head.

"No Renee, this is what _you_ wanted. You can try to do this, but we won't help you. None of us will."

"Isabella," Renee scolded in an angry voice, "you are my daughter and you will do as I say."

"I'm not your daughter. Not anymore. Not if you make me do this."

**Now who's leaving a mess for me?** My ghost asked me. Her thoughts revealed that she did agree with me though.

_Payback,_ I thought.

"We could report that Carlisle told you, you know." Renee countered, trying her hand at blackmail. she wasn't very good at it.

"Really, to who? The Volturi? The Council can't help you if they are overthrown, can they? And even if they could, how would you explain that you know as well. They'd have us all thrown to an isolated area."

Renee's face paled. She hadn't really thought it through.

"I may not agree with the methods that the Volturi are using, but I agree that interaction between vampires and ghosts shouldn't be outlawed. If we can have children we deserve to have them. Why are you so against us having children, Renee? Why?"

"Because!" she exploded, "How is it fair that vampires can have children while the rest of us can't! Vampires shouldn't be ghosts they should stay on Earth, living soulless eternal lives down there!" I sucked in a breath. Edward stiffened next to me. We hadn't known Renee to be so cruel.

**Why didn't you tell me that she thought this way?! **My ghost yelled at Edward's. I nearly winced it was such a loud thought.

_**She kept it very well hidden around us. She never let on that she held anything against any of us,**_Edward's ghost explained. My ghost calmed a little, but barely. For a century her mother had lied to her, told her that she loved her. Renee had never been so cruel. My ghost wanted to cry. I stayed strong, not letting any sign of it show.

"Renee!" Elizabeth exclaimed, admonished.

"Liz, you know it's not fair. You can't deny it!"

"You would deprive our children of their own chance to have kids?" Elizabeth gasped, astonished.

"It's not fair! Had they died, really _truly_ died, rather than become vampires they wouldn't be having what we can't have!" Renee shouted. Charlie was looking at her with wide eyes. Mr. Masen was looking at her as if she were the devil's reincarnate. Elizabeth was looking at her best friend with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. I blinked back tears.

Tears?

**You're a ghost. You can cry,** My ghost told me. She was trying to help me blink tears back. I let her in, let her take control. She forced them back faster than I could have and gave me control again. My thoughts showed my confusion as I took her place.

**I can't deal with this. At least your memories are faded. I've had to see her nearly everyday for a century. I can't... **

_I know. It's alright._

"Life's not fair, Renee. You know that. But I asked Carlisle to change Edward and I wouldn't take that back. They deserve to _live,_ Renee. And if you can't see that then you've let jealously blind you for eternity. You've lost your best friend."

"And your children," I added. I silently thanked Elizabeth for siding with us. Renee didn't even acknowledge my presence. "How did it feel," I continued, "to pretend for a century that you loved me? That you weren't jealous and didn't hold anything against me?"

She wouldn't respond to me.

"We're going back to out bodies now." I addressed the vampires in the room, "I'm sorry that we're leaving a mess for you to clean up."

"Please," Carlisle cut in, "Contact us if you need us. We are more than willing to help."

And with that we all stepped back into the real world.

GBPOV

They left our bodies, leaving the after life. and leaving us to deal with this mess. I would thank them tremendously for this later.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N)**

**Sorry that this chapter is late. I was busy. School gives out too much homework!**

**There were a few people the said that they were confused. If you were one of those people READ THIS!**

**It was a sunny day so the Cullens were staying home. Bella talked to Rosalie and worked out some issues, but when they came back from their talk Renee, Charlie, Elizabeth and Edward Sr. showed up, saying that the Volturi had taken over the ghost world. They accidentally reveal that they can summon people from the ghost world and when they try to Bella and Edward's ghosts show up, excited about being pregnant(no one but Alice knew yet).**

**They are ghosts because when they were turned into vampires part of them did die, hence no beating heart. Everyone else's ghost's show up eventually, but it is revealed that Rosalie is pregnant. Charlie starts to piece together what Bella was excited about and tries to cut the conversation between The vampires and the ghosts short, but Alice intervenes, summoning all of their families at once. Rosalie and Bella (Both the vampires and the ghosts) fall clutching their stomachs. (Babies affect the summoning for some reason that I haven't really decided on yet). Charlie gets mad at Edward for getting her pregnant. **

**The Cullen's (vampire) still have no idea what is going on and they are majorly confused. So rather than explain out loud, their ghosts pul them into the afterlife and show them through memories (also revealing some personal things to the individual people). Bella's ghost reveals that she pieced together that her mother was up to something. When Renee is confronted it is revealed that she hates vampires for the ability to have children. Bella and Rosalie along with the rest of the Cullen family fight in defense of the baby. Renee has lost the trust of everyone an that's all I'm going to say.**

**If anyone else has questions I will answer them. Now on with the next chapter!**

**********Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! OR THE CHARACTERS! Stephenie Meyer does and I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER!**

EPOV

Being in the body of ghost had been overwhelming. Our ghosts had been helpful beyond belief, standing by us. But when you though about it they were us, essentially. We had the same memories we just lived separate lives.

Today had not gone at all how any of us had expected. When we had started our day we had assumed it would be just another sunny day. But then our parents had arrived, telling us lies of how the Volturi were taking over the ghost world. Then they had told us that we could summon people from the ghost wold if we so desired. Then when we had gone to summon our families _we_ had arrived somehow.

We were dead.

And on top of it all Renee, who both my ghost and I had considered a second mother, had betrayed us. She was jealous of our ability to have children and she hated us for it. She had plotted against us, her own children. Bella was devastated, but she didn't show it. It was only her thoughts that gave her away. I pulled her under my arm and we walked towards the big white house that we called home. The others were dazedly following us into the house. Bella was barely holding it together, trying not to cry.

"Umm... We'll be back later," I said, steering Bella away from the house.

_Thank you, _Bella thought to me. I nodded as we ran towards our meadow. We were in the middle of our meadow in a matter of minutes. She immediately broke down in my arms, her legs giving out. I lowered her gently to the floor and let her sob into my arms. I tried to comfort her as best as I could, but I couldn't. Her mother had plotted against her. Her mother who had raised her to be who she was today.

I thought back to what my ghost had revealed to me earlier that day.

*A memory*

_I was reading a book when she had gotten back home from the store. _

_"Bella?" I'd called from their living room. She didn't answer. I ran frantically to the door only to find her collapsed in a heap on the floor, her head in her hands and her breathing erratic. _

_Had she run home? I'd wondered as I ran to her side._

_"Bella?" I'd asked again, crouching by her side. She shook her head._

_Tired, she'd explained mentally. She showed me through her thoughts what she had seen._

**"You destroyed our one and only chance with that infernal law!" Someone snapped, from a nearby alley. The sound echoed through the nearly empty streets. There were cars, but no one else was close enough to hear. **

**"You know why we outlawed it, Aro," I heard. I hid behind a wall quickly, staying as quiet as possible.**

**"Yes, but you had no right. You denied us all what we wanted when you outlawed summons and visiting, Lucius. And you will pay with the price of your world. We've never forgotten this as you wished. We remembered and plotted in silence. And now it is time for us to take revenge."**

**I walked slowly away from the alley and back the way I had come, forgetting the errands that I had to run. When I was sure I was out of ear shot I ran back towards the house. **

_"Aro? Love are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. Aro was the ruler of the vampire world. If he was against the ghost world for some reason it might cause a conflict. We weren't allowed to interfere directly with vampire affairs. We had broken that rule when Renee had convinced Bella to go to the human world and take control of her body just long enough to make her aware of her powers. Renee had somehow known that something like this would be starting soon. But how?_

_*End Memory*_

**(Confused? Read the A/N at the bottom)**

"She didn't show me the whole thing," Bella muttered grumpily, settling into my arms. Her sobs had slowed to sniffles every now and then. I chuckled at her comment.

_Do you want to see more?_

_Yes._

_*_Another Memory*

_"Carlisle, could you come over? We have a few questions," I asked into the phone._

_"Edward, what is it?" he asked in to the phone. Carlisle had become a father to us all with the memories given to us by our vampires and the advice he gas to us. He had gained much wisdom in his many years of living. He was the one of the only ones that we could trust with this question and the only one that could give us an answer._

_He was over in a few minutes, knocking on the door. I ran hastily to open it with Bella right on my heels._

_"You called?" he asked. We nodded. He stepped inside and we led him to the living room. _

_"Would you like a drink?" Bella asked. _

_"Water, please."_

_She nodded and returned a few moments later with a glass of water._

_"THank you," Carlisle said, taking a sip. We sat on the couch. Carlisle remained standing._

_"So why was it that you asked me to come over?" Carlisle asked._

_"We have a question," I said._

_"I gathered that, but what is the question?"_

_"Why," I asked, "is summoning and visiting outlawed?"_

_Carlisle sighed, setting the glass of water on the table. "I feared that this was the question."_

_"Long ago I asked my father," Carlisle said, sitting down on the couch, "why interaction with vampires was illegal. From what he heard vampires were becoming pregnant because of their ghosts."_

_"Pregnant?" Bella asked. You could hear the astonishment in her voice. I held her hand tightly, just barely letting myself hope. We had no prior knowledge of this._

_"Yes when ghosts are old enough and their corpses, so to speak, are still walking on Earth they can become pregnant. The vampire will be affected as well with interaction. You see, when vampires and ghosts interact they become joined in a way. Anything physical that majorly affects one of the form will affect the other."_

_"So you're saying that we could have a child?" I asked eagerly. Bella grinned next to me._

_"Is that all you got out of this conversation?"_

_We looked at each other for a brief moment. "Yes," we answered together._

_Carlisle chuckled._

_*End memory*_

"She only told me the parts that she thought were _really_ important," Bella noted.

"Yes," I agreed. My ghost had showed me more. Perhaps it was because he had known that Bella would only tell what she thought was necessary to save time. My ghost, on the other hand, had taken no such precautions. He had dumped memory after memory on me the second he finished explaining way had happened. I understood his urgency. He wanted to make me as aware as possible. He had only asked one thing of me.

To look after Bella.

I had wanted to be offended. How could he think that I wouldn't take care of my own mate? But then I realized. We were the same person. And our mate was carrying a child. So I couldn't object in any way. I had simply agreed and asked that he do the same.

What would happen now that the ghosts had contacted us?

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

Carlisle had called the school last night saying that we had all come down with the flu. He'd called in at work as well. He wanted us to have time to absorb the information.

Bella and I were in our room. We were laying on the bed, sharing what we had experienced through the century. Alice and Rosalie were designing clothes. Esme was reading a book with Carlisle and Emmett and Jasper were playing video games.

Then I caught the images of the ghost world flickering through the minds of vampires. The Volturi.

Why hadn't Alice seen this. I sat up hastily, looking in the direction that they were coming in. Bella sat as well, hearing my thoughts.

"Alice!" I called.

"I know," she responded, suddenly at our door. We stood and ran out to the front of the house. Everybody joined us.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"The Volturi," Alice and I responded, looking at the direction that they would come.

We watched as they broke through the line of trees.

**(A/N)**

**If you're confused about the bolding, italics and stuff READ THIS!**

**Bold= **Their own ghosts' thoughts. let's say that the chapter is in Bella's point of view. Her ghost's thoughts would be in bold. (A/N's are bolded as well but it will say A/N before it starts)

_Italics=_ The thoughts of vampires, humans, and their own thoughts. Let's say the chapter is in Bella's point of view. Her thoughts, along with any human of vampire thoughts are in Italics.

_Italics II=_ Whenever there is a flashback or memory it will be in Italics, unless a ghost is telling it. It will say that it is a flashback or memory before it starts.

**_Bold and__ Italic=_** The thoughts of a ghost other than their own. Let's say the chapter's in Bella's point of view. Edward's ghost's thoughts would be bold italic.

Normal font= Everything else.

**That's it for now but I may add things to this chart ape thing. If I do I will make sure to tell you. Hope you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N)**

**Hey sorry. My wifi like, died and I just got it fixed. I'm also really busy with school and all the typical excuses that people use when they try to explain why they haven't updated. I'm really sorry, but there are like a billion forms that I have to hand in to school. And now I'm making more excuses. I'll shut up. :)**

GBPOV

I felt her slip out of my mind. now we would have to deal with _this_ mess. Lovely. I've heard that stress was _wonderful_ for pregnant women.

Please note the heavy sarcasm.

Edward was holding my hand, trying to comfort me. Though I put on a brave face, inside I was a wreck. My mother had pretended for god knows how long that she still loved me. To know that all the times that we had shared together as mother and daughter in the afterlife was all fake, upset me greatly. Renee was staring at me intently, while Charlie, Elizabeth, and Mr. Masen stared at her. I stared right back, masking my face. My family, who had stood by me through thick and thin, the Cullens, all looked at Renee before looking at me.

"Dont' talk to me ever again, Renee," I said, looking straight into her eyes. She blinked surprised by the venom in my voice. "Don't visit me, don't follow me, don't try to contact me. Get out of my house."

"Isabella-" she started. I cut her off.

"You have _no_ right to speak to me like that. Get out along with anyone that thinks she was right," I hissed through my teeth. Edward had no objections and was glaring openly at the woman who had been my mother. She walked towards the door. No one followed her.

"Maybe we should leave as well," Carlisle said.

"No," I objected.

"You need time to sort through this, Bella," Alice agreed. And with that everyone left.

And as soon as they did I broke down in Edward's arms. The shock and grief of to day struck me like a lightning bolt as I cried into Edward's arms.

"Baby, I'm so sorry" Edward said, rubbing my back. I continued to cry into his shirt, tears soaking through. I briefly wondered what my vampire was going through. I didn't have to wonder for long though. We were the same person. We were both grief stricken. If I knew myself at all, I was crying into Edward's arms here _and_ on Earth. Edward led us over to the couch with me still in his arms.

I don't know how long I sat in his arms crying, but the tears did eventually stop. My sobs reduced to sniffles. Edward was comforting me the whole time.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him.

"No, Bella. I'm glad you got that all out."

_We have trouble,_ A voice sounded in my head. I jumped.

**Bella?**

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. I nodded. I lowered my shield so that Edward could read my mind.

"It's Bella. They're in trouble," I explained.

_I'm sorry I interrupted, but the Volturi are here. What do we do?_

**See what they want.**

_Okay_**  
**

**We're going to cross over to Earth. We can listen, but we can't take over.** I looked over a Edward and we simultaneously crossed onto Earth._  
_

"Hello, Aro," Carlisle greeted. Rosalie was standing near the back and the Volturi hadn't noticed yet.

Aro grinned, "Carlisle, my old friend! It's been too long."

"Yes it has. May I ask why you've visited so suddenly?"

"Well a little ghost informed me that you knew of the long concealed world," Aro answered. We all stiffened.

"We don't mean any harm," Carlisle said.

"Oh, I never suggested that you did. I nearly came to see how much you know."

"Yes," Edward answered Aro's thoughts. Aro looked at him surprised.

"A mindreader," Aro noted. He'd revealed his power on purpose. He was trying to show Aro that we weren't a threat.

_He still shouldn't have revealed his power,_ my vampire argued.

**Maybe, but it could help**.

_**He knows that you were in the afterlife and that you know about the possibility of pregnancy,**_Edward's ghost spoke in our mind.

"So what then are your opinions on the matter?" Aro asked.

_Should I tell him?_

**Yes.**

"Rosalie is pregnant," Bella spoke up, "and so am I."

Aro's eyes sought out Rosalie and landed on her stomach. His eyes brightened, "Wonderful! Any problems so far?"

"We haven't been pregnant long so we can't say. Rosalie had to... catch up to her ghost in her pregnancy, so she developed faster. I think that after that the rate of grow should be similar to a human's," she responded.

"So you agree with me on the matter then? That the ghosts wronged us vampires by outlawing contact?"

Bella looked around at the family. They all seemed to be in agreement.

"Yes," Carlisle spoke, saving Bella. "We agree, but we don't believe that this should be solved with violence."

Aro smiled regardless, "I'm so glad that you agree with us, my friends. I can see that we will have no problems. What do your counter parts think?"

**We all agree wholeheartedly,** I thought for all of us.

"They all agree wholeheartedly," Edward and Bella said simultaneously. Aro looked at them

"And might I assume that Edward and Bella's ghosts are watching as well?"

Bella relinquished control momentarily.

"Hello, Aro. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said through Bella. Aro smiled.

"And Edward?"

"It's a pleasure," my Edward said.

Bella took control once again.

"And what of your parents?" Aro asked. Everyone stiffened. Aro smiled cruelly.

"May I?" Aro asked Edward, holding out his hand. Edward nodded and took Aro's hand. They stayed like that for a few minutes; Aro reading Edward's thoughts and Edward reading them back along with Aro's opinion.

"Interesting," Aro said when he released Edward's hand. "So," he said looking at me, "your mother doesn't approve."

Bella swallowed, "No, she doesn't."

_Though I'm sure that you know that already, _Bella thought.

"What a shame. It's horrible, how she treated you. I offer my condolences," he said.

"Thank you," Bella said, nodding. I was scrutinizing his face, trying to see if he was being sincere, but his face was unreadable.

"Now, what should we do with your mother?"

**(A/N)**

**Cliffhanger! Sorry it's so short. I have writer's block.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N)**

**You all hate me. I'm so sorry about the _really really_ late update. My teachers are trying to kill me with schoolwork. That and writer's block has chosen to torture me. I'm sorry. This chapter is pretty short and will probably not even be worth the long wait.**

**Now a short note about the story. You guys will probably not like this. Hell, I don't like it! But the Volturi_ aren't_ _bad_ in this fan fiction. (At least I don't think they will be) Sorry. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did I wouldn't be writing the Volturi in a positive light of any sort. I think. I mean I don't really know I'm not Stephanie Meyer.**

_Where we left off:_

_"Now, what should we do with your mother?"_

EPOV

"My mother?" Bella asked, worried. Bella wouldn't wanted her mother harmed in anyway, regardless of the fact that she had betrayed her. The guard standing behind Aro smiled. They were sadistic and were craving the fight that they believed was coming, whether it be between us and them or them and the ghosts.

"Well, she betrayed you didn't she?" Aro asked, already knowing the answer. "That can't go unpunished. And besides she was plotting against _our_ beliefs."

Bella couldn't think of any response that wouldn't offend him.

**That doesn't mean she should be treated cruelly,** My ghost argued from inside my head. I agreed.

"She's still her mother," I reasoned for Bella, since she seemed to not be able to get the words out. She shot me a thankful glance. Aro turned his gaze to me.

"You disagree with me?" Aro asked.

"I just think that there is a way that we can solve this without any harm coming to her mother," I said. Marcus touched Aro's hand, showing him our bonds. They were stronger than a normal vampires.

_Edward,_

**_Edward_, **Bella and her ghost both cautioned. I looked at her, silently telling her it was okay. He needed our help. He wouldn't hurt us when he needed us.

"Hm," Aro said.

"After all," I continued, "her mother isn't why you came."

"No, her mother isn't why we came," he agreed, "we came for your help."

Some were disappointed, especially Jane, who had been hoping for a fight. However they showed no change in emotion on their faces.

"Help?" Carlisle asked. _The Volturi need_ our_ help?_

"You are among one the only vampires that know of our ghosts. There will be a war soon among the ghosts and vampires. We were hoping you would join us in battle."

"We'd rather not get involved in a fight," Carlisle said. Aro nodded. He had suspected as much. He revealed what had happened to him through his thoughts, not wanting us to be in the dark about this subject anymore, since were were expecting children. He originally had not planned on sharing this information but he felt it was necessary. Bella and I, along with our ghosts, gasped simultaneously. Her hands flew to her stomach.

"We'll fight," Bella and I said, with desperate tinges in our voices. Our hands were clasped together tightly.

_**Thank you**,_ our ghosts thought, gratefully.

_You have nothing to thank us for, _I thought.

_It's our child as well, _Bella thought.

If our ghosts smiled to themselves.

Carlisle was looking at us like we had gone crazy.

"Let me explain my friend," Aro said, seeing the way that Carlisle was looking at us, "My wife was pregnant once, long ago. it was a joyous occasion that was celebrated throughout our coven. But then they passed _the law_," he said the words with bitter distaste. "The ghosts didn't want anyone getting pregnant. 'Corpses shouldn't be allowed to raise children' they said. When our interaction was forbidden so was any possibility of us having a child. What is it that humans say when they lose a child. Miscarriage? This was worse. Our child was taken from us,"

Rosalie and Emmett glanced at each other in horror. They were just as excited as Bella and I were about having a child.

"And on that day I swore that I would never let another vampire or their ghost experience the pain of having their child stolen. I vowed that I would overthrow the Council for taking my child. So I convinced Cauis and Marcus," he gestured towards them when he said their names, "that the only way to gain retribution was to take power and bid our time. We overthrew the Romanians and took the throne, gathering our guard. Their original purpose was to fight with us, you see. To fight along with their ghosts and overthrow the Council of the ghost world."

We were silent.

Alice was catching glimpses of the future. Or trying to. The future was moving to quickly, to erratically, for any of it to make sense. She focused harder, trying to put it into order and make sense of it all.

_Whoa, _Jasper thought as the horror, sadness, and sympathy, that we were all feeling, struck him full force.

Carlisle had never heard of this in his years with the Volturi. This was a story that Aro had shared with very few people over the years. Only few trusted members of his guard and those in the immediate coven were aware of his real reason for taking power over the vampires before now.

"I'm sorry, my old friend," Carlisle said, not knowing what else to say. Aro nodded in looked around at us for a moment. "And I'm sure that we will all fight."

"We will," Rosalie said, daring anyone to disagree. She didn't have to . Everyone's mind was set.

We would fight along side the Volturi.

To protect our family and the children that would one day be a part of our family.

Aro smiled. He was genuinely grateful for our help.

"We'd have to fight in our ghost forms in the ghost world," Aro explained the situation for us. We all looked back and forth between each other, skeptically.

"We'd need more... experience," Carlisle spoke for us all, "in our ghost forms. I'm afraid none of us are very practiced or comfortable in our ghost forms."

"We'll be ready by the day you plan to fight," Alice said firmly, not even a second after Carlisle had finished speaking. She had seen us all fighting in the ghost world very soon. I raised my eyebrows at her, shooting her a questioning look.

_Power enhancement, remember?_ Alice thought back to me. I sighed inwardly and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist.

"We will take our leave then," Caius said, "and let you prepare yourselves."

Carlisle nodded. "It was a pleasure to see you again after the years."

"The pleasure was ours I assure you," Marcus said in a dull bored tone.

**(A/N)**

** I will be updating all my stories every two weeks now, due to homework and writer's block. Sorry.**

**I promised myself long ago, when I first wrote After A Century that I would never do this. But this is a topic that is important to me. Please read my story: If only someone had**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N)**

**You all hate me and I should be hated. A MONTH! I didn't even know until yesterday that a month had passed. I've been so busy. I'm so sorry! This chaper isn't really even worth the insane wait. Sorry. I'll be working like a speed demon to get the next chapter up. I have trimesters next week so I'll have plenty of time to work on this. Sorry.**

**Disaclaimer: I don't own Twilight because I am not Stephenie Meyer. If I were Stephenie Meyer, I would not be on this website. **

BPOV

Emmett flew back and his back hit a tree with a loud thud. He got up swiftly, growling infuriated, at Jasper, who smirked. The anger made him more reckless and Emmett charged him blindly. Jasper jumped up and landed on top of him, with his teeth and Emmett's throat. Emmett cursed loudly.

"You're dead, who's next?" Jasper asked, jumping off of him and shoving Emmett away. Emmett looked at Jasper with an annoyed, but resigned, look, as if he were used to losing to him. Which he was. I chuckled at Emmett's angry expression.

Apparently in the ghost world we still fought and moved like vampires. I was leaning against a tree in a field somewhere in the afterlife. Alice (or I guess Alice's ghost) had led us all here. It was a wide open space that looked like it hadn't been disturbed in years. Though, of course, looks could be deceiving.

We were all a bit on edge since many of our enchanted features had disappeared prior to entering the afterlife. _Our_ ghosts's bodies had better hearing and sight that most other ghosts did, being partially vampire. Their sense of smell and taste, however, was lacking. By our standards at least. They were what a normal ghosts's were. Vampires relied on their sense of smell more than any other sense. Not having as much of it as we were used to was unnerving.

"My turn," Edward said gleefully. I shook my head, laughing. Why guys had so much fun fighting, I would never know.

I watched, amused, as they fought. They fought for several minutes, going at each other from multiple angles, neither one ever getting the upper hand. Eventually I decided to have some fun and pushed them both to other sides of the field, using my shield, and held them there, encased in a clear barrier. They looked around for a moment, confused, before realization dawned upon them and they set their sights on me.

"Bella," they complained at being interrupted in their fight. I smirked.

"You were taking too long," I defended myself. "Besides someone would have stepped in soon anyways. Fight _after_ we finish training."

Edward and Jasper grinned sheepishly, knowing full well that I was right. I let my shield down and Edward came to stand by me. He put his arm around my waist, smiling like an idiot. I leaned my head against his shoulder and watched as Rose and Jasper started fighting. She was better at fighting than Emmett, which didn't surprise me since she wasn't so reckless. She fought with more precision. Not _that_ much more but more.

We all took turns fighting each other over the course of the day. Jasper had, for a few fights, banned us from using our powers, ordering me to block Alice and Edward's powers as well as his own. I was banned from using mine. Edward had still faired fairly well in the fights considering he hadn't had the upper hand in those fights, winning one against Jasper out of the four fights and winning 2 out of the three fights against Emmett. Emmett was giddy at his first victory against his mind-reading brother, who he had always called a cheater.

Alice had, however, needed a bit more practice _without_ her power. _With_ her powers however it was a different matter entirely. She moved and skipped and danced around her opponent before they even made their move, predicting what they would do before they would do it.

I had beaten more people than any of the others had, due to my powers and fighting experience. Jasper had beaten me as had Alice, when I wasn't using my powers. Edward would have beaten me, but he had forfeited, saying that he couldn't hurt me, even if it was only training. He refused to even try to fight me again, losing purposefully and not making any effort to fight me when I had tried. Emmett and Jasper had rolled their eyes and laughed, but I had smiled. It made me feel... loved, knowing that he wold rather be teased mercilessly than risk hurting me.

**Sweet, isn't he,** My ghost thought. I nodded, in agreement.

When we finally finished training, we went off in couples to see the afterlife a bit. Our ghosts decided that they would take us (vampires) towards their favorite places to go, since those were the places that we were most likely to enjoy. Our ghosts led so we didn't look like tourists, ohhing and ahhing at everything that we saw.

The afterlife was a sight to see.

Imagine a city. New York perhaps. Now imagine that the skyscrapers are replaced with houses, thousands all in one city, all from different eras, ranging from the time of the Ancient Greece to the Golden Age of China to the Revolutionary War, right next to apartment building that _should_ be in a city like New York. Imagine stores that sell knickers and gowns right next to stores that sell kimonos or jeans. It would be a close enough image I suppose. It seems like it would be a hectic jumbled mess of a place, but really it isn't. The mixed cultures and eras somehow create a very balanced society.

Edward and I marveled in the massive city, as our ghosts led us around, explaining what the knew and what knowledge that they had accumulated over the years. They knew exactly what we were curious about, having been in our positions before.

When we had finished the tour and got back to their house it was evening and sun was setting. We entered the house and they froze in their tracks.

**Something's different_,_** My ghost thought. I mentally nodded in agreement. Edward and my ghost held hands tighter, sensing something was wrong. The lights were off and the house was eerily silent. Our eyesight was not good enough that we could see in the dark. Edward flicked on the light switch and my ghost and I gasped at the shock, though my gasp was not physical.

The house, which had just this morning been completely spotless, was a complete wrecked. Bella turned her head to the right and I saw that all the furniture in the living room was completely destroyed, with all the furniture turned over with the stuffing to the couches pouring out and the fire in the fire place only _dimly glowing_, the flame almost gone. Edward ran to it swiftly and began tending to the fire, as if his existence depended on it.

Before I could ask, Bela turned to the dining room and saw the tablecloth ripped and drawn on with the glass cabinets, that had previously held porcelain, knocked over. Tear were streaming down her face. I could feel them sliding down her face and the silent question of why.

Edward came in and nodded at us. I wanted to know what he was thinking, but my ghost wouldn't read his mind. She understood what he meant. I mentally glared at her.

We walked into the kitchen and found the kitchen a mess as well. Edward walked to the phone and dialed a number.

_Who's he calling? _I asked. No response.

"Carlisle?" Edward spoke into the phone. He paused for a moment. His eyes widened.

"What?!"

**(A/N)**

**I'm sorry again. I'll update as soon as I get the chance.**

******I promised myself when I started writing Fanfictions that I wouldn't do this because I hate it when people do this but this is important to me. Please read my new story: If only someone had**

******I have a community called: Twilight: compilation of my favorites. It includes my absolute favorite ****fan fictions ever and I have quite a few. All BellaxEdward. Ranges from T to M. Some are one shots and some are like 60 chapters long. I hope you read them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N)**

**Well I suck now don't I? Sorry about the wait. I hope you like it.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight because I am not Stephenie Meyer. If I were Stephenie Meyer, I would not be on this website.**

EPOV

My ghost bolted towards the fire, panicking. He worked swiftly, setting the flame ablaze once again. From the multiple, jumbled thoughts that were running through his mind, I saw that the fire had never been put out in over a century. What was _this_ all about?

**Later!** my ghost snapped, coaxing the fire to glow brighter and brighter until the flame suddenly whooshed and lit the room once again. My ghost sighed, exhausted. **Thank God!**

_Are you going to tell me what all of that was about? _I asked. He nodded.

"Bella and I will explain together," he muttered as he stood from the fireplace. He turned around and walked towards the dining room, turning back once to make sure that the fire was still glowing. He nodded at Bella when we walked through the door. She looked relieved.

We walked into the kitchen together and found that the kitchen was a mess as well. Ghost Edward walked to the phone and dialed Carlisle's phone number.

"Hello?'" Carlisle answered into the phone.

"Carlisle?" My ghost asked into the phone.

He sighed. "You too, huh?"

"What?!"

Bella shot me a worried glance when my eyes met hers.

"We'll be over right away," My ghost spoke into the phone.

"No, Edward," You could almost hear Carlisle shaking his head. "We'll come to you."

"Alright," my ghost said before hanging up.

_We deserve an explanation,_ I thought. He sighed.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Everyone's coming over. We had some tea right?"

"Yes. It's in the refrigerator. I'll get it out," Bella responded.

"I'll get the glasses out," he responded. He walked over to the cupboard and got out glasses.

_Are you going to tell us anything?_ I asked.

"When everyone gets here," he mumbled.

"What did Carlisle say?" Bella asked.

"You too?"

"What?"

"Carlisle said, 'You too?'" My ghost said.

"_Us too?_ Who else's house was trashed with the fire almost dying?" Bella asked, with an edge of panic in her voice.

What was it with the fire?

"I don't know, baby," he said, grabbing her hand. Was it weird that I was kind of jealous. My ghost chuckled.

_Say anything and I swear..._

**What? You'll cut my arm off? It's your arm too you know.**

Was _I _this infuriating?

**Yes.**

I sighed internally. The door bell rang and we walked to the door. We were greeted with the sight of our family.

"Come in," Bella said. She and my ghost moved aside and we all went to the dining room.

"The fire was never out?" Carlisle asked.

"No," Bella confirmed, "Edward tended to it."

"Our ghosts all want to know why the fire is important," My ghost said.

"If the fire goes out completely we'll have no way to get to Earth and neither will you," Carlisle said.

"I'm confused," Bella said. Her ghost must have switched places with her. Or maybe her ghost was relaying her thoughts. My ghost had turned off his power, though I couldn't for the life of me imagine why.

"Our only connection the the Earth are the fires burning in our homes," Alice explained. "If that fire goes out we lose the ability to connect to Earth. Think of fire as a bridge that can't be remade."

"Fire isn't that hard to light," Emmett pointed out.

"No," my ghost said, "not on Earth. But it is here."

"Look," Rosalie cut in, "We're given one house and one fireplace. We can change that appearances of our houses and the interiors. We can move rooms around and make it as puny or gigantic as we want. But we don't get another fire or fireplace. Our house can burn down. As long as there's still a glowing ember, that fire can be relit. But that ember goes out and that fire is gone forever. That isn't such a big deal to the normal ghosts, but to us?"

"I don't understand why it's important to us," Esme said.

"_We_ are connected to the fire in _our_ hearths," Jasper explained, "If that fire goes out then _you, _our vampire forms, will disappear because _we_ will have lost all contact with Earth. And you will merge with us."

The room was silent for along moment.

"Do you now who broke in?" A voice sounded. We all jumped.

Aro.

How had he gotten in?

"May I suggest that in the future, you lock your door," Aro said with a smile. My ghost ran his hand through his hair sheepishly.

"Would it have so unpleasant to knock?" My ghost muttered under his breath. Had I had control of the body I was currently residing in, I would have slapped... myself (I suppose) in the back of my head.

_Aro can _hear_ you know._

**Did I say that ****out**** loud? **My ghost thought, surprised.

_Yes._

"I _did_ knock," Aro said, "A few times might I add. I came by to see how training had gone. When no one answered I tried the door knob, which was unlocked and walked into that dreadful mess. I must ask, do you leave the house like this on a daily basis?"

"Our house was broken into, destroyed with the fire in the hearth nearly dead," Bella answered quickly, with a muffled hint fire in her voice. She was trying to be respectful.

Her response was unexpected and Aro raised his eyebrows in surprise, "The fire was nearly out?"

We all nodded. Aro was smart enough to gather what had happened.

"A warning of some sort perhaps?" Aro suggested. It was extremely possible, but from who?

"The Council?" Esme suggested.

"An enemy of the Volturi?" Jasper muttered.

"For all we know it was a random hooligan playing a prank," Emmett said.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

"Ow!" Emmett cried, his hand shooting up to hold the back of his head. He shot a glare at Rosalie, Bella, and Alice. "What was that for?"

"Whoever did this hit_ all _of our houses, you moron" Alice told Emmett, looking at him in disbelief.

"Oh."

For a moment the room was silent once again. Then the silence broke.

"Renee," Bella breathed.

**(A/N)**

**Cliffhanger! (Cue dramatic music!) Sorry! See you next time. (or I ****guess not _see_ but... oh you know what I mean!)**

**I promised myself when I started writing Fanfictions that I wouldn't do this because I hate it when people do this but this is important to me. Please read my new story: If only someone had**

s/8993093/1/If-Only-Someone-Had

**************I have a community called: Twilight: compilation of my favorites. It includes my absolute favorite ****fan fictions ever and I have quite a few. All BellaxEdward. Ranges from T to M. Some are one shots and some are like 60 chapters long. I hope you read them.**

community/Twilight-compilation-of-my-favorites/106258/


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N)**

**This is the shortest chapter ever ****and it's been two months!**. I'm so sorry. Bear with me here. I'm trying. my teachers are trying to kill me.

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I am not Stephenie Meyer. If I were her I would write another book. I miss your books Stephenie! Write more!**

RPOV

She'd kicked me out?

Ha!

Fine. I didn't care. What could she possibly do to harm me? She had nothing.

Charlie would forgive me. I was his soulmate.

He woud live a lonely, lonely eternity without me. He would be back.

She and Edward were having a child. I gritted my teeth.

How was that fair? What did she do to deserve a baby?

I couldn't have one.

Why did _she_ have to go and be turned into one of _them?_ A vampire.

Why could vampire's have kids while humans couldn't?

That was completely twisted and backwards. They weren't even alive!

I had lost Liz. Elizabeth, who had been my best friend since I was in school. I shook my head. What could I do? Getting what you want had consequences.

Collateral damage.

The Volturi had to be defeated by the Council. Vampires were unnatural to begin with. To add the ability to have children was cruel towards human ghosts. They were killers. Why did they get children? I peered into Bella's house. I had a perfect view of the fireplace from this window. I heard Bella say through the glass window.

_Hello, Aro._

My eyes widened and I crouched out of view, away from the window.

They were working with the Volturi? I moved away from her house further before standing.

I walked towards the Council building.

! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()

The moment I stepped in I new something was wrong. I had been here once before but the environment of the building had felt different. Today it was cold and eerie. Regardless I walked up to the bottle blonde secretary sitting at the front desk. I waited for a moment before clearing my throat.

"State your name and reason for visit," the blonde woman at the front desk said, not looking up from her magazine.

I narrowed my eyes. "Renee Swan. I have news about the Volturi."

Her head snapped up and her eyes went wide. She stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Could I speak to the head of the Council?" I asked, impatiently. The faster that she got Lucius, the faster I could share my news and leave.

She nodded mutely and got up from her desk. I heard the clack of her heels speed up as she ran towards Lucius's office. I tapped my fingers against the desk impatiently. I could barely make out any voices, but then I heard the clacking heels along with someone else's shoes.

"Renee Swan," Lucius's voice sounded from behind me. I smirked before turning around.

Lucius was an older man. White hair and a long beard. Wrinkled a but but not enough that he looked frail.

"Lucius. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Swan. What do you seek assistance in?" Lucius asked, with a platonic smile on his face.

I smiled. "Actually I have some news for you. About the Volturi."

He smile dropped and his expression turned serious.

"The Volturi?" he asked, looking almost afraid.

"Yes. I have information on their allies."

"Allies?" Lucius asked.

I nodded.

"Come with me," he responded immediately. He walked brusquely down the hall and I walked behind him. I expected him to lead me to his office, but he passed his office without even a sideways glance. Lucius led me to the court room.

He fell a few steps behind me, letting me lead. I walked up to the grand doors and the opened.

My eyes widened in horror.

30 or so vampire-ghosts were scattered all across the room. They were all adorned in black robes.

My eyes landed on the vampires that were straight ahead. Two males stood, one had dark hair and the other light. Three women stood around them.

They had, in front of them, the gagged members of the Council.

The light-haired male stepped forward, "And you are?" He seemed amused, as if he was putting on a show.

"R-Renee Swan," I said, mustering what little courage I had left after noticing the vampires.

"Renee Swan," the dark hair man laughed. "Aro will be ever so delighted that you've paid us a visit. I am Marcus and that is Ciaus," he gestured to the light haired man. "These are our wives, Sulpica, Aro's wife." She had curly brown hair and she was taller than the women next to her.

"Athendora, My wife." She seemed anxious. She kept looking around, her blonde hair swinging into her pale face.

"And finally, Didyme. Marcus's wife." She had black hair and stood away from the others. The vampires around her seemed to have an uplifted mood.

I only paid them half of my attention though. The other half was occupied by the fact that the council was tied up by the Volturi.

Lucius, Francis, and Bartholomew were in the front and the most heavily guarded the others, whose names I didn't know were scattered across the room, some bloodied.

"And Mrs. Swan, what is it that you know?" Ciaus asked. I stood stock still, trying not to shake from fear. There were vampires guarding the exit. Even if I had run as fast as I could, I wouldn't make it. The two men stared me down.

"I- I know that you are working with the Cullens," I said quietly.

"Working together?" Marcus laughed. "Oh, dear you've got it all wrong!"

"They are working _for_ us," Caius said. "But now that you know this we can't let you go."

I made a run for the door, despite my knowing it was pointless. I ran into a stony, white arm that knocked the wind out of me. I stumbled back only to run into another vampire's arms.

"Tie her up," Ciaus commanded, "and inform Aro."

My eyes widened my mouth was taped over, muffling my scream.

I felt something hit my head hard before blacking out.

**(A/N)**

**I'll update ASAP but... sigh. I hate school.**


	12. AN vital to story's continuation

**IMPORTANT A/N (Sorry)**

**PLEASE READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

Hi. I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry about that. I don't like authors notes and I hate adding them unnecessarily as separate chapters. I've added one in my stories New Moon with a Twist and the story before this one, After a Century.

Anyway, in After a Century for some reason I decided to add a ghost. Renee.

I added a sequel to After a Century because some people asked for them and because I felt like maybe I could expand on the whole ghost issue.

The other day I was reading a fanfiction and a few thoughts crossed my mind, though I had known this before.

1. I hated OCs

2. I hated other supernatural creatures added suddenly.

My story did not start as something about ghosts, but for some reason I added a ghost, even though I hate when authors do so.

I look back at that now and ask myself, "Why didn't I just give her a power?"

Oh well.

But in any case this brings up a problem: I don't know where to take this right now.

To continue this story I would need OCs and honestly this story has just taken a supernatural turn that I did not originally intend.

So let me ask you, my readers, a question.

Should this sequel be continued?

Should the ghost theme be kept?

If anyone answers an the majority of the answers are that the ghost theme is getting out of hand I may delete this sequel and rewrite After a Century,

If a majority answers that they like this I may continue.

Your answer _will_ affect this story however, as much as it pains me, if this gets to hard for me to continue I will either offer it up for adoption or discontinue it and delete it then rewrite After a Century a little bit.

This A/N is also on After a Century so I'm sorry to people that see this twice.

Thank you for reading this far and please leave a review or PM telling me which you would prefer.

Ghosts?

or

No ghosts and rewrite?


End file.
